Sunshine Rayanne
Description Sunshine is a small Sandwing for her age, she is 6 years old. She looks like most normal sandwings except her scales are super-shiney, so they change brightness and color a lot depending on the light of the sun and the color of the sky. At noon, her scales become so bright that she has to cover them in mud otherwise they would give all the other sandwings blindidedness for a period of time depending on how long they stare. Personality Sunshine is very docile and timid at first. She doesn't talk much, mostly listening to others, so she doesn't hve many friends. But, once you get to know her, she can be really friendly and talkative. She likes to run a lot, on account she could never fly due to her fear of hights. She can get bullied very easily, sometmes she stands up for herself, but not often. Usually she just runs away. She is a very good runner, though, because she never flies, she works on running a lot. Sunshine also has very good insight. She observes a lot because she doesn't talk, and likes to help out dragons who struggle in thier life. She always sees the good and the bad inside everyone, and is willing to brighten the light inside of them. Sunshine has two fears: One is of hights; hence the reason she can't fly. The other is of her own tail. She is traumatized that she might accidentily kill somebody with it, like she almost did to Viper. History When Sunshine was born, it was in the middle of the day on the longest day of the year (June 21st) with super-shiny scales. So shiny in fact, that they made her parents go permanently blind. So Sunshine had to take mud baths everyday at noon to make it so she wouldn't do to anyone else what she did to her parents. A few years later, Sunshine was taken for a visit to the mountains, where she fell and almost died if it weren't for the tree underneath. She was emotionally scarred, though, and has been afriad of hights ever since. When she was four, Sunshine saw a group of Talon for Peace dragons and some replacement dragonets in training. Out of curiosity, she walked over there and met Viper, one of the False dragonets of destiney. Shunshine saw that Viper needed help being good, so she decided to join them and try to help the hostile SandWing. At first, Viper tried to bully Sunshine like every other dragonet, but Sunshine was too determined to help Viper then to listen to her rude comments. Sunshine repliyed back to everything with kindness, and althoug Viper continued to bully, she bacame more and more freindly to Sunshine, soon making them best friends. However, one day Viper got in a fight with another Sandwing. Sunshine Quickly jumped in front of the bullied dragonet to stop the fight, swinging her venomous barb at Viper. The stabbed Viper in the leg, and she screamed with agony. Viper glared into Sunshine's worried eyes. ''How could you?! I thought you were my friend! ''Sunshine's eyes welled up with tears, she looked around at the dragonets surrounding her. They cheered. They yelled, "Go, Sunshine!" But she was not happy. Natalius came running. "What is going on?!" He looked to Viper, then to Sunshine. "DId you-?" She couldn't take it anymore. Her teary eyes looked down to Viper. ''I'm Sorry. ''Sunshine's eyes said it all. Before Viper could say anything, Sunshine ran away, sobbing as she went. "No, wait!" Viper shouted, but it was too late. She had lost a friend. Sunshine fled to the Rainwing kingdom, where she lived amongst the peaceful rainwings, while recovering from her crippleed heart. Relations Viper- Old friend. Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters